Tell Me!
by Sarnia Nereid
Summary: Scorpius wants to know who Rose likes.


**Oh, wow. I'm an idiot. I accidentally posted Sick here again instead of this story. Here it is now, anyways.**

Weasel,

Congrats on making Head Girl. I bet you can't guess who the Head Boy is!

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius _Hyperion _Malfoy,

Don't call me Weasel.

Who's Head Boy? Not Zacharias Smith II, I hope.

Rose

* * *

Weasel,

No! Not Smith, luckily.

You stop using my middle name, and I might stop calling you Weasel.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius H. Malfoy,

Give me a hint.

Rose

* * *

Weasel,

He's better than you in all of our classes.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

I'm not using your middle name, see? Stop with the Weasel thing.

Hm... Al? He's about as good as me in DADA. Longbottom, maybe? He's best in Herbology.

I have no idea.

Rose

* * *

_Rosie,_

I'm deeply insulted. I thought you were my friend.

Wounded,

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

What?

Still no idea,

Rose

* * *

Weasel,

You're pretending. No one could possibly be that idiotic.

Still wounded,

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

STOP WITH THE WEASEL THING!

Please just tell me already! I don't know!

Rose

* * *

Ginger,

For the last time, don't use my middle name!

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

My given name isn't Rosie, Ginger, or Weasel, but yours is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, so you can't call me any of those but I can call you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Are you going to tell me who the Head Boy is, or not?

Rose

* * *

Red,

Whatever.

And _I'm _Head Boy, you imbecile.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

Really? No way!

Rose

* * *

Red,

Yes. Dodo.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

I thought you said he was better than me in most classes.

How many synonyms can you possibly think of for 'idiot?'

Rose

* * *

Red,

He is.

Halfwit, fool, ignoramus, moron, simpleton, dope, nincompoop, dimwit, dummy, blockhead, knucklehead, numbskull, birdbrain, nitwit, bozo, dingbat.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

You used a thesaurus.

Rose

* * *

Red,

No I didn't.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

Then why does my thesaurus have all those words in exactly the same order you wrote them in?

Rose

* * *

Ginger,

Such troubles you go to.

Where are you?

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

At Al's house now. Why?

Rose

P.S. For the last time, _my name is not Ginger!_

* * *

Ginger,

Could you please hit him on the head for me?

And you are correct, your name is not Ginger.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

I'm not there anymore. Why?

Rose

* * *

Ginger,

Okay. Never mind.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

What?

Rose

* * *

Ginger,

Forget it,

Scorpius

* * *

Al,

Why did Scorpius ask me to hit him?

Your favorite cousin,

Rose

* * *

My favorite cousin,

If I told you he would kill me.

Al

* * *

Al,

Will you tell me?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

No. Ask him. You will be delighted.

Al

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

Please tell me why you wanted me to hit Al. He says I would like to know.

Rose

* * *

Rosie,

If I told you then I'd have to kill you.

Scorpius

PS. The Hyperion thing isn't helping

* * *

Scorpius,

_Please _tell me!

Rose

* * *

Rosie,

It's such a nice day today, don't you think? Are you going to the potluck at the Potters this evening? I hear we're going swimming.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

Stop trying to change the subject and answer my question.

Rose

* * *

Rosie,

You're a hypocrite. I asked you a question, which you haven't answered yet.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

Yes, I am most likely going to the potluck, although I am starting to change my mind because you are coming.

Now tell me!

Rose

* * *

Rosie,

I'll tell you eventually, (probably), but not now. I still have to figure some things out.

Scorpius

* * *

Rose apparated to the Potter's house, where her parents were already sitting and talking with the Potters. Aunt Ginny pointed her towards the lake, where sounds of splashing and shouting were audible from across the field.

She reached the lake, and quickly glanced around to see if Scorpius was there. Only the Potter kids and Teddy and Victoire had arrived so far.

Al was the first to see her, and jumped out to greet her, Lily close behind. Rose crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Why did you have to invite _Malfoy _to the potluck?" She demanded.

Al raised an eyebrow. "How do you know? Have you two been corresponding?"

"A little."

Lily and Al exchanged glances, and were about to pester her more when Victoire rescued her by calling for her to come in and swim.

Half an hour later, most of the Weasley clan had arrived, and Rose was beginning to entertain the rather appealing idea that Scorpius wasn't coming at all.

She thought too soon. When they emerged, dripping wet, at their parent's calls to come eat dinner, Scorpius apparated into the Potter yard. He sauntered over to Rose, who shot him a nasty look.

"Can I have a hug, Rosie?" he asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm wet." Rose held up her dripping arms to make her point.

Scorpius smirked. "How about a kiss, then?"

Rose whipped him across the face with her wet towel and stomped off to get changed, fuming all the more when she felt her face heat up.

Rose carefully chose a seat in between Al and Lucy, with Lily and Dom across from her, so Scorpius wouldn't be able to sit anywhere near her. But today was not her lucky day. Lorcan tapped Lucy on the shoulder, and asked if he would like to sit with them, and Lucy did. Scorpius took Lucy's spot.

"Hey, Rosie?" he said.

Rose kept her gaze on her plate of chicken and salad.

"What?"

"Do you like anyone?"

Rose and Scorpius both knew well that whenever Rose lied, she blushed very visibly, so she decided to tell the truth.

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll never call you Rosie again."

"No."

"I'll never call you Rosie, Ginger, Weasel, or Red ever again, and you can call me whatever you want."

"No!"

"I'll give you anything!"

At this, Rose turned to look at him, a grin playing at her lips.

"Your Firebolt 2000?"

"Well, maybe not anything...Still. Please?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

This seemed to subdue him. "Oh, I'm just curious."

Rose raised an eyebrow. Albus and Lily exchanged glances again, and Albus grinned at Scorpius, who rolled his eyes at him. All of this was missed by Rose, who was staring into space.

"Rosie!" Scorpius snapped his fingers in front of her face. She jerked back into reality. "Pleasant as you are when you have departed into dreamland, there's something I have to ask you."

"Does it, by any chance, have anything to do with who I like?"

"No."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, maybe it sort of is. Who do you like?"

Rose, mostly to prevent herself from pouring the entire contents of the gravy boat on Scorpius's albino head, glared at him, picked up her plate, and walked off to the kitchen.

Scorpius continued nagging her for the rest of the evening, but got no reaction from her until they were all about to leave.

"Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want you to know! Can't you stop bothering me?" Rose turned to say by to the Potters, but Scorpius grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Please?"

Rose shook her head, feeling like she would avada him readily any second.

"Rosie!"

"No!"

"Is it me?"

Rose turned to face him, hoping her hair and the dim light would mask her rapidly reddening face.

Blinded by annoyance and embarrassment, her answer was something she wouldn't usually say.

"Maybe."

With a crack, she apparated away, leaving Scorpius standing in the field, a grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Rosie,

Ha! I knew it!

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,

You knew what?

Rose

* * *

Rosie,

You like me!

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

I do not!

Rose

* * *

Rosie,

I clearly recall you stating otherwise last night.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

I clearly recall saying maybe, meaning probably not. By which I meant NO.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Such a shame. I'll have to ask Lily.

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

Lily doesn't know.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

I know who you like!

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

No, you don't.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

How would you know?

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

No one else knows except for me.

Rose

* * *

Rose,

People can guess,

Scorpius

* * *

Scorpius,

Who did you ask, and what did they say?

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Not telling.

Scorpius

* * *

**Message to my very few loyal mostly nonexistent readers: I will make a valiant attempt to update soon. But it is summer vacation, so the soonest I can promise is two weeks, by which time you may have forgotten this entire story and will have to read it again.**

**Oh well. Despite my slowness, I would appreciate it if you would review and alert and all that.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
